Waldorf and a Humphrey?
by Ridx21
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction,I'm really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Basically its post 4x17, Dan& Blair wake up to find themselves in a interesting tangle... Did they do it, or did they not? You'll find out in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

'Waldorf...' Daniel Humphrey's voice stirs amongst the untidy room of strewn liquor bottles and stacks of dvd cases.

The voice rings in Blair's ears, to her it sounds like a loud horrendous scream when it is only Dan Humphrey's soft voice. Officially worst hangover ever, she doesn't know how much liquor they consumed last night, but it must have been a sufficient amount to cause this much pain. A continuous ringing tune is heard in Blair's head, she needs several panadols and a really really strong dose of something that cures horrible hangovers as such. Oh and definatley some rest.

'I...Humphrey..What happened..?' A very weary Blair mutters.

Dan stands up suddenly, only wearing his boxer shorts and regains his posture, staring at strange surroundings, it's not the loft... The luxiourious bed and several other things like that. This must surely be Blair's bedroom. He stares tiredly at Blair, racking his memory, trying to figure out what went on when his mind is still spinning.

'Waldorf, seriously, I have no clue.. But I need to get back to the lof-'

Blair angrily cuts him off when a sudden realizations floods through her body.

'WE DID NOT, WE DIDN'T SPEND THE NIGHT DID WE?'

'Calm down, I can't remember, please don't make an issue of this now.. We'll talk about it after my headaches stop' He shrugs.

The look that Blair Waldorf has on her face, would probably make some freshman with a poor fashion sense die of a heart attack. As she lay down on her soft sheets, Dan searched around the room for his clothes, after finally finding them and pulling them on he left the room abruptly. Making Blair despise him a thousand times more, there is so damn much she wants to scream at him but her head just pounds more as her voice is raised. She can't remember exactly what happened last night apart from the kiss her and Dan shared, kissing because they wanted the conformation of not having feelings for each other, but now Blair can't even remember if she had feelings for him. Then that whole episode with Chuck. Chuck barging in on them after Dorota left. That damn ugly scene, where they departed on bad terms agreeing that time would heal everything. Her bursting into tears in Humphrey's arms after Chuck left and then came the alcohol and the film after film. All the old classics her and Humphrey shared a love for.

She stood up, checking the dainty silver watch that lay on her dresser.

10:04am

What if Dorota saw them? Even worse.. What if Serena saw them?

Sighing, Blair pushed open to door to her bathroom and pulled off her clothes, which positively reeked of alcohol. Taking one last look at the mess of a bedroom behind her and clamped the door shut and turned on the shower.

Letting the stream of hot water wash away the happenings of last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Gossip Girl (I forgot to put this on the previous chapter, I apologize)**

**Please review if you want me to continue, and thank you very much to: Gem15stone, FinAndRachel, Littlepuppy Yao, A True Dreamer, ElenaBelle, kitsune67, amvkh& addisonkarev :) (So very sorry if I forgot to include you) **

**Please enjoy, I know it's not that long, but certainly longer than the other chapter.**

Chapter Two:

Dan finally clambered out of the Waldorf penthouse, meeting Dorota on the way, who carried several boxes and bags of all sizes in her arms.

'Ah Mr Dan, are you and Miss Blair together now, I see you together when I reach here this morning' Dorota says, with a knowing smile. Breathing heavily, Dan stared at his feet before finally meeting Dorota's eyes.

'No, not at all, me and Blair are friends, just friends.'

'But I see you together, unless.. unless my eyes are playing tricks on me'

'Look, Dorota, I'm really sorry to leave you like this but I really must be going, my dad needs me.' Dan said, giving a curt nod before hailing a cab.

He watched Dorota neatly step inside the building, feeling a pang of sympathy as she almost tripped over a bag twice her size, Blair must really keep her busy. Pondering aimlessly for a while, he hailed a cab, racking his memory about what happened the night before, still no memory. It was really very irritating. But this was surely going to be a one night thing? Never ever will happen again? They had ended their friendship previously and he knew after this was sorted, Blair would again put their friendship on hold. A cab pulled up on the edge of the curb and Dan pushed himself in, before giving the driver the address to the loft.

On the cab ride home, Dan sniffed himself cautiously, he good shirt now reeked of booze and a flowery scent lingered somewhere along those lines. All he needed and wanted was a long, hot shower where he could block out everything and relax. Pressing his head against the seat he remembered the awful mess Blair would try clean that was left, or get poor Dorota to mop up, and Serena, he couldn't help wonder if she saw them, and the anger and hurt she would be feeling right this moment. Eventually the cab pulled up outside the loft and Dan hastily paid the driver before rushing up to unlock the door.

A quiet sobbing noise was ringing in his ears as she swept his eyes around the room, Ben was gone for sure and he wouldn't cry, a mop of tangled blonde hair lay there, curled up and hugging a pillow.

Serena.

He walked awkwardly towards her, and sat on the coffee table, facing her figure that was lying in a ball.

'Serena, are you okay?' He asked gently, tapping on her arm.

Serena looked up, eyes filled with tears and helpless.

'Look I can expl-' Dan was cut off by Serena's sad sigh, she sat up.

'Dan, their..Everywhere, please can I stay here? Mom went to prison, Ben has gone, stay with me, please?'

'Oh, Serena, stay here as long as you want, do you need a cup of coffee and not that I don't mind...But how'd you get in?'

She sat up, and wiped the tears off.

'I'd love one, when we were dating earlier, you had told me where you hid the spare key remember?'

Dan moved to the couch, and sat beside Serena, pulling her into his arms. Yes, he had problems to sort out with Blair, yes he badly needed to shower, yes he could be doing a million things that weren't this. But she needed him right now, it wasn't fair to refuse after what he'd done and what she might have seen last night. He felt her head on his shoulder , and then she quickly pulled away.

'Dan! Really, you stink, might want to take a shower, why don't I make the coffee and then we'll talk?' Serena said seriously. 'Because, I feel a lot better, really I do..'

'Well if your sure...'

Serena shoved him away before pointing to the bathroom playfully. Rubbing the back of his head, Dan scrambled into the bathroom, shutting the door and fiddling with the knobs until it was the right temperature. Feeling his clothes drop to the ground, he jumped into steaming shower, letting the water wash away his worries.

After Blair had popped out of her shower, dried herself and wrapped a fluffy white robe around her body, Dorota was already wiping up the crap that her and Dan had left last night. Blair had half a mind to tell her to stop, and to call Humphrey to get his ass over here and clean the stuff up but it would just lead to awkward conversations about the other night. So she thanked Dorota polietly instead and walked over to her dresser, combing her damp curls. She dearly hoped Dorota wouldn't say anything if she had seen.

'Miss Blair, I run up to the Mr Dan as I am walking up here and I cannot help but wonder why he had to say that you are just friends? I see you with my own two eyes as I arrive here this morning!'

'Well, Dorota, Humphrey was correct in this matter, we are only friends.' Blair huffed, checking her reflection for any blemishes or pimples. Crystal clear, just the way she liked it.

'But I cross my heart, deep down, I know that you and Lonely Boy are having affair, I know what I se-'

Dorota's protests were cut off by a fuming Blair's request.

'Dorota, did you collect those dresses I sent you a text to pick up yesterday midday?'

'Yes, I did there are by the rack, Miss Blair I-'

'Thank you Dorota, I do not wish to speak about it.'

Dorota finally went silent as Blair searched through the layers of outfits, choosing what to where for the day. The vaccum suddenly went off, Blair picked up the Marc Jacobs cream skirt, matching it with the sleeveless buttoned silk top. Pacing into the bathroom, she shut the door behind her, shaking off the robe, standing in her lingere, staring at the reflection in the mirror. Not perfect. But she was getting better at this now, she really was. A couple of minutes passed and she was now dressed immaculatly, applying mascara. When she finished, she stalked out and found her bedroom returned to it's previous tidy state. Satisifed, Blair thought since she really had nothing better to do, she should go speak to Dan. But where was Serena? She hadn't come home last night, if she had seen them then it was most likely she had fled to Lily's. Grabbing her handbag and slipping on a pair of heels, Blair made her way down the elevator and onto the city streets.

A giant wave, and a loud uproar later, Blair was sitting in the cab, going across the Brooklyn bridge, to speak to the one and only Daniel Humphrey. Suddenly her phone beeped loudly, fishing it out of her handbag she checked the latest Gossip Girl blast. No surprise here, Chuck Bass seen at the arms of two malibu barbies. When was he going to stop? It was understandible that he was extremely upset, well so was she. But you didn't she her wildly partying... Oh wait, she did drink a lot, although not in public. She put the phone face down and sighed, as the cab finally pulled up outside Dan's home.

After Dan's shower, he took a couple of aspirins and a 'so-called hang over cure' out of his medicine cabinet. They helped a bit. He dashed into his room, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. After he was fully clothes he went to join Serena in the kitchen. Two warm cups of black coffee were sitting on the bench, waiting for him. Serena smiled slightly, she looked a lot better than before.

'Definitly better, Dan, really.'

'Ha-ha, thanks for making the coffee, you want to talk now?'

Slowly sipping the cup of coffee, he watched Serena stare down at her feet.

'I guess I'd better,' Serena shook her head 'The paparazzi keep following me, everywhere I go, I don't think they'd imagine me in Brooklyn, so it was a safe hideout coming here, than Chuck and Nate's place, or my mom's. If I had gone their, they all would be waiting for when I came out. It's not like that here.'

'Just stay here okay? Don't go anywhere else,' Dan said softly.

They spoke for a while, about Ben, Rufus and Lily, and how Serena's father was back in town. It was going well until a loud knock on the door was heard.

'I wonder who that is?' Serena said, making her way to the door.

'Probably my Dad, or Eric, maybe Nate?' Dan replied, following her.

But it was neither of whom they had suspected. Blair stood confidently at the doorway, staring at the ceiling.

'About time you let me in Humphrey.' Blair hissed, it wasn't till a couple of seconds had passed that she saw a very confused Serena standing there.

'Serena! What are you doing here?'

'I could say the same for you, although I assume you came here looking for me?' Serena muttered.

'Oh yes, yes of course, are you okay S?' Blair hastily lied.

Dan stood there, tapping his foot on the ground, eyeing the two of them before saying.

'Serena, Blair why don't we all sit down, I'll make another pot of coffee.'

They followed him inside and sat down on the couch.

'S, what's wrong, tell me.' Blair said, stroking Serena's hair.

That led Serena to repeat exactly what she had previously told Dan.

'Oh Serena, where were you last night, you didn't come home?' Blair questioned.

Dan burrowed his hands in his face, expecting to hear the worst.

'I was going to come there with Chuck, he wanted to talk to you,' She said to them both contently. 'But Eric called me, he was pretty upset about the whole Mom thing and Dad coming back, so I decided his needs were better than Chuck's and went home.'

PHEW.

They were both safe, she hadn't seen. No one else had. Dorota being an exception.

'Well, why don't I just bring the coffee's now.' Dan smiled.

'Yes, yes that's a good idea cabbage patch.' Blair smiled back.

Leaving Serena to wonder what in the world they were grinning about.

**The End. (Well until the next chapter, please review!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Gossip Girl. **

**There is also a warning, this chapter contains some inappropriate content, it's not heavy, it's only a little M content, it's not serious or anything but just stating.**

**So again, thank you, thank you every who reviewed :) It really makes me smile... And I'll update this story every couple of days, maybe everyday if I can. **

**To all those who were wondering: When will Serena find out? Well she will, wait and and see :D **

**Enough of my endless ramble.. **

**Chapter Three:**

After many hours, or what it seemed like, Blair swore she could feel jealously flooded through her body. No matter how much she could deny it. She stood through, poker face expression, trying to ignore Serena and Dan's laughter, and countless repetitions of their time spent in the past. She'd try to interject into the conversation, bringing a new topic of discussion, but everytime Serena would nod polietly and continue talking with Dan. It was infuriating. Came to talk to Humphrey, but now it felt like she was the third wheel. Blair decided it was time to leave. Wearing a stony expression, she stood up.

'S, call me if you need anything because I really must be going, Humphrey, always a pleasure...'

'Why are you leaving so soon? Stay B, please.' Serena begged, tugging at her arm.

Blair's eyes shifted towards Dan, who was squirming uncomfortably, looking at Blair with an apologetic glance.

'I'm sorry, my mom needs me.' Blair muttered, shaking off Serena's arm.

Dan watched Blair's figure disappear out of the loft and Serena's pouty expression. Serena streched back and nuzzled on Dan's chest. A while ago, Dan would have been happy. Having everything he could want in the world. But there was a wide gap somewhere in his heart now, that even Serena couldn't fill in. This puzzled him. Serena was the love of his life wasn't she? Writing story after story based on her. Over the break whilst he was having spending time with Blair, writing would be tough. Everything he would write about Serena would turn out as a cliche, with not a scrap of originality. The waste paper bin sitting at the corner of the study would be over filled. When was he going to have another chance to speak to Blair? Certainly not when Serena was around and he hoped that this Van Der Woodsen scandel would die out fast. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with Serena. But he had a life too.

'I missed you Dan.' Serena said softly in his ear.

No more warm fuzzy feeling when Serena sat next to him, his stomach didn't do backflips. It was like he felt nothing at all. But this was only a temporary feeling, or so Dan thought.

'I missed you too.' Dan replied, smiling down at her angelic face.

Shortly after this 'moment' Serena let out a yawn and sat up straight, facing Dan.

'Hey, do you mind if I crash in your bed, I barely got any sleep last night..'

'Of course, my bed's all yours, do you mind staying alone for a while, I need to get some.. groceries.'

Serena nodded, stiffling another yawn. Getting up she wrapped her arms around Dan and squeezed him. Not really a hug but they were getting there.

Dan shoved his wallet and phone into his coat pocket left his home.

It wasn't till 5pm that evening Blair realized she hadn't eaten anything for the whole day. The terrible coffee at the loft didn't count. She wanted to eat some pizza. Gourmet. The most delicious one in all of New York. This craving was really strange. The first time she ever tried 'take-out' pizza was with Dan, before then she had been terrified of catching some infectious disease from such places. But the sad part was she had no one to share it with, now that Serena refused to be seen in the public eye, Humphrey was taking care of her. Chuck was screwing whores, Nate was lovey-dovey with Raina. That's when the harsh reality of it all crashed down on her. Of course their was Eleanor and Cyrus, but it's not like they were home anymore. Dorota had a baby to look after. She was alone. Yet she wondered, how a crazy craving for pizza can make you realize these things?

Coconut sorbet would have to do. Breakfast at Tiffany's as well. Those two things would surely make this lonely feeling disappear for a while. Making her way down to the freezer, she yanked the tub out and grabbed a spoon, returning shortly to her bedroom with them. As she was putting the DVD into her laptop, Dorota appeared at the doorway, looking very flustered.

'Miss Blair, Mr Dan is here to see you, should I send him up?' She questioned anxiously.

'I suppose.' Blair replied wearily.

Smoothing out his tousled curls, Dan walked into her room and plopped on to the bed, causing it to jerk.

'WHAT makes you think, Humphrey, that you can just come into my bedroom, like you own it and sit down where ever?' Blair hissed.

'Sorry Waldorf, just thought we needed to talk..'

Rolling her eyes expressivly, Blair slammed the laptop shut, put the sorbet on the bedside table and folded her arms. She hated him seeing her like this.

'Well?'

'Let's sort this out once and for all, then we can pretend that we're Brooklyn and the Upper East Side, no similarities .ever.'

'Hmm, how do you plan on doing that.' She muttered angrily.

'Let's try to remember the events of last night, what happened first?' Dan asked.

'We kissed, the elevator door made a noise, you hid, I fought with Chuck... What else?'

Dan tapped his foot thoughtfully on the ground.

'You were upset, I cradled you in my arms, you got angry, started throwing things. Stomped up to your room with half your liquor cabinet, now you tell.'

Blair let out a a sigh.

'Well, you must have followed me in there otherwise we wouldn't have ended up in this situation, then I started drinking, you told me to stop? Then you joined in, we drank so much my mind was incredibly fuzzy.'

'Oh wait, wait, wait, I think the events of last night are getting catching up to me, yes, okay, we were intoxicated, we spoke about our ex's, you, about Chuck, and I, about Serena, then something happened, we were both laughing hard, I'm pretty sure we kissed agai-'

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_'Dan...' A very intoxicated Blair slurred in his ear, tugging his shirt off forcefully._

_He smiled stupidly, gently kissing her bare stomach. They both lay there, half their clothes on the ground messing about. _

_'Are we really going to do this Waldorf...' He laughed, in between kisses, moving further up. _

_Blair pushed him over, straddling him roughly, _

_'If we weren't then why are we here, stop talking and do as I say!' She commanded, grinning like a chesire cat. _

_Dan stopped smiling and suddenly pushed her off him. _

_'Fine do you have protection?' _

_'What like a condom?' _

_'Yes, where is it?' _

_'STOP ruining things Humphrey and come here!'_

_'Not until we use protection.' _

_'Idiot Humphrey, its in the bottom drawer of the bathroom,' Blair moaned tiredly,'Hurry Up!' _

_Dan drunkily walk-tripped to the bathroom, forgetting which drawer she said it was in._

_'Which one Blair...' _

_A tiny snoring noise was heard, Dan walked slowly back, seeing a half-naked Blair asleep, spread out on her bed. He jumped on the bed to join her, laying protectively around her._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

'I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED' They both exclaimed at once, looking both a little flustered and embarrassed after.

'We didn't sleep together, thank god, thank god, thank god.' Blair gushed.

'I know right? This night will never be spoken about again, just one thing.' Dan said happily.

'Yes Cabbage Patch?' Blair said, smiling too.

'We should figure out once and for all, whether we have feelings for each other. Then we both will be satisfied.' He said seriously.

'Sounds like a Plan, when should be kiss?' She asked.

'What film were you watching?'

'Breakfast At Tiffany's and now my sorbet's melted, thanks to you.'

'How about one last movie, and then we'll kiss. We're never going to be friends again.'

So there they were, enjoying Breakfast At Tiffany's and slurping melted Sorbet. Blair's loneliness had vanished for the time being, and Dan, all his worries about Serena were wiped away. His phone beeped in his pocket, and just as he was about to get it out, Blair smacked his hand away, hissing,

'NO phones whilst watching this, it's an unwritten rule.'

Dan smiled to himself, and wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulders.

His phone kept going off at least thirty times after that, but he didn't even bother to pay attention.

After the movie, Blair stood up and streched, letting out an loud growl from the pit of her stomach.

Dan looked up in amusement.

'Woah Waldorf, since when have you eaten, come to the loft for dinner.'

'I might take up that offer, as long as we order pizza.'

Then Dan stood up, hoving over her slightly.

'Pizza it is. How will we do thi-'

'Let's just get this over and done with Humphrey.' Blair growled, pulling Dan against her, kissing him full on the lips. The kiss was longer than expected, for Blair, her body tingled all over, a surge of butterflies errupted from her stomach and she could feel her cheeks warming up and going red.

Dan felt fantastic, electricity shot through his veins, it gave him such a good idea for a writing piece, he just kept going in more. He swore he could feel the lightning crackle in his body. Blair's face felt hot, hot for an ice queen. It was certainly quite a connection both of them couldn't explain. They finally pulled away, both their lips mildly swollen and a little bruised from such a kiss. He wanted to do it again, and again and again because it felt so amazing. So wrong, yet so right.

That was when Humphrey pulled her in for a another one, pushing her roughly against the wall and planting kisses down her neck up to her lips. She would have protested if they had no feelings but now she was, as they say, 'Love Drunk' She kept kissing and kissing him, like their was no tomorrow. But she was Queen B, and he was Lonely Boy. It could never happen, and that was what kept this desire going. She could feel his warm hand pulling up her shirt.

It felt like they were in their own world, no one could take this away from them.

It wasn't till Blair bent down to unzip Dan's pants she realized Serena was there, eyes filled with tears, hatred, disgust, jealously. Blair stood up, taking her shirt of the floor and putting it on. Dan was shirtless, and looked immensly guilt ridden.

'It's not what it looks like.' He said, shaking his head.

'How could you, the both of you, I trusted you.' Serena cried, tears of anger running down her face.

Then she was gone, leaving Dan and Blair to soak up the regret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Gossip Girl **

**So, here's the fourth chapter. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the other chapter. That's why I'm putting this one up so soon :) I cannot believe I have to wait an AGONIZING six weeks, well five now for Gossip Girl to start again. I live in Australia, I watch the new episodes on my laptop on Tuesdays, people in the US get it on Monday. Watching the new ep on Tuesday is the first thing I do when I get home from school. (Well shower first, because I do sailing) But you get the message, I CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE! :( :( :( **

**Sorry for the inconsitent blah blah blah, review? Please? 3 **

**Chapter Four: **

Shock.

Shock was in the atmosphere, when meeting his eye she saw guilt. Getting out his phone, Blair saw him check the thirty three messages and seventeen missed calls. Serena must have tried to contact her as well. But she'd been to busy watching Audrey Hepburn with Dan. They ALL needed to have a big talk. What was strange is that she felt lust as well as an emotional attachment towards him. She was unclear about what he had felt when it happened, but they had gotten too carried away. Maybe, just maybe both of them hadn't done this kind of thing in a long time and it felt nice, just to do it again. Or maybe it was deeper. For all she knew, they had to stop Serena from doing something stupid. Blair feared that Serena would go tell Chuck, and she knew deep down that she was right. After minutes of silence, Blair decided that she should speak first.

'What are we going to do now?'

'I don't know Blair.' Dan snapped angrily.

'We're going to have to sort this out you know.' Blair huffed.

Dan rushed a hand through his hair and sighed in annoyance.

'We should go find Serena,' He said finally, pulling his sweater over his head.

The amount of physical reaction she felt towards him had to wait.

They had searched the city for hours and hours. Contacted everyone who knew Serena. Chuck included. It wasn't till 11:42pm they got a call from Chuck, claiming that his driver had seen her at the Kingfish, a club at the lower east side which was filled with druggies gangsters. Blair had panicked with worry, claiming that Serena had relapsed. Dan did his best to calm her down and both of them and Eric clambered into a cab, with Blair screaming at the driver to drive faster. They finally were at the location when Eric and Blair practically raced out of the vechile, leaving Dan to pay the fare. After paying he joined them, watching Blair throw a wad of cash at the security guard and then they all went in. It was scarily easy to spot the blonde, who was giggling, straddling some guy's lap and blowing kisses at the paparazzi and camera crew. They surrounded her like hyenas and she was the pray. Walking cautiously closer, they listened in to what she was slurring.

'And then- I walk in just to see my so called BEST FRIEND and the love of my-my-my l-l-ife having se-' She giggled happily pointing at them, 'LOOK THERE THEY ARE, COME SAY HI TO THE CAMERAS B'

Blair sheilded her face from the cameras and Eric and Dan soon followed. She hurridely pushed past the paparazzi and camera crew, and roughly dragged Serena away from the guy. Serena did her best to push away but her body was so weak she couldn't protest anymore. Eric grabbed her other arm and pulled her away, and Dan supported her from the back. Several minutes later they were zooming away as fast as they could from the paparazzi vans that followed them. Deciding Blair's penthouse was the closest option, they arrived there shortly. The three of them balancing Serena. When they got inside the warm penthouse, Blair walked Serena to her room and changed her slutty attire into a soft nightie and gently wiped her tear smeared make up off. Brushing Serena' s golden locks, she realized she had dozed off. Laying her down on the bed, Blair pulled a soft blanket over her and kissed her forehead. Just to be disturbed by a knock from Dan.

'Is she okay?'

'YES for godsakes, wait outside I'll be out in a minute. This is going to be heavily publicized scandel tomorrow.'

Dan exited quietly and Blair soon followed him.

They saw a very anxious looking Eric pacing outside.

'Is she okay? Mom, now this.' Eric shook his head sadly.

Dan went to comfort him and Blair sunk into a chair. It was ten past one, and she still hadn't eaten anything.

Eric left a while later, very distraught, to go tell Rufus everything. Chuck called after that, questioning what happened. Blair repeated the events of that night and they hung up. It was almost saddening to see Dan leave after, she wanted him to be there, by her side. He returned at around 2:55am with a box of cinnamon donuts and coffee.

'Sorry, but all the pizza places were closed.' Dan said, handing her a doughnut.

After eating that, she snatched the coffee of his hand and drank all the scalding liquid in one shot, grabbed three more doughnuts and waffled them down as well. Her stomach growled ferociously, yearning for more food. Licking her fingers after two more, Dan almost laughed at this peculiar behaviour. He seated himself next to Blair just as she got up, coming back with a bowl of some fancy brand bagel crisps. Digging into them, she was suddenly aware of Dan's thoroughly amused expression.

'I swear if you, Daniel Humphrey ever tell anyone about my 'eating' habits... Well let's just say.. I know where you live'

Dan smirked and reached into the bowl for a bagel crisp, Blair pushed him away. Hard. His sweater was soaked with warm coffee, and it had dripped onto his pants. Blair bit back a well deserved laugh. Three quaters of his coffee flew everywhere on his body and his expression was priceless.

'I'm going to make you pay for that Waldorf!' He growled, pulling off his sweater and throwing it at her making a stain appear on her top.

'You ignorant bastard, just you wait.' Blair retaliated, throwing the sweater back at him. Standing up suddenly, she chased after him into her bathroom.

Dan threw his hands up in surrender.

'Okay, okay, I give up, do you have a spare change of clothes?' He asked

'Cyrus's will have to do,' She paused, realizing the two of them were alone, 'Go wait in the hallway.'

Dan waited, half naked in the hallway for Blair to return with the clothes. She came back with an expensive looking polo and a faded pair of jeans, looking at them questioningly, Blair snapped him out of it by answering,

'The jeans are Nate's, Don't ask.' She smiled lightly.

Blair walked towards Dan haughtily, and brushed his hand slightly whilst handing over the pants. The fire roared through both of them, and they wanted nothing at the moment but each other. Grabbing Humphrey's hair, she attacked his lips violently and that spark was better than ever. Dan responded enthusiastically, running his fingers through her hair. The world had closed in on them yet again and he had forgotten about Serena, or his writing, about everything because right now, he wanted nothing more than to be with her. Falling with a thud to the floor, Blair straddled him, taking off her shirt she kissed his exposed chest frantically.

A loud voice rang through the penthouse.

'Blair, where are you? Where's Seren-' Chuck stopped in his tracks when he saw Blair with Dan, laying on top of him on the cold hard floor, kissing him everywhere. Waves of jealously and anger flood his body. He couldn't comprehend these actions. What did they think they were doing?

'BLAIR?' Chuck screamed.

Dan looked over Blair's shoulder to find a fuming Chuck, expression so full of disgust. Gently shaking her away, Blair spun her head around to face Chuck.

'I can explain.'

**The End. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed :) I'll update soon I promise. Remember, reviews make my day.**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers of this fanfiction.**

** First of all, I'd really like to thank you for reviewing this it means a lot. **

**And yes, Chuck is possibly going to flip. **

**Continue reading and see. **

**Much appreciated. **

**Chapter Five**

A furious, shaking Chuck stood there, hovering over them with clenched fists. Dan seemed to get increasingly worried, standing up, he lent out a hand to Blair who stood up reproachfully. How could they be so stupid? Careless even. Serena was in the other room for crying out loud but a brief touch and they would be all over each other. The both of them stood facing side by side facing Chuck rather like two naughty children caught out by the teacher with some explaining to do. Blair put her soft hand on Chuck's right shoulder. Shaking it away aggresively, Chuck's face twisted into one of disgust.

'How could you do this to me Blair? Really, with someone far below your standards. Wait you must not even have standards anymore.' Chuck sneered at her.

'Chuck, don't, just don't speak to her in that way.' Dan said angrily.

'Really, who are you to say anything? This is between me and Blair, you better leave.' Chuck responded haughtily, shoving Dan.

Dan shoved back roughly, with all his strength and Chuck raised his fist, just about to punch Dan in the nose.

'ENOUGH!' Shrieked Blair, trying to pull Chuck's fist down, he finally relaxed a little and Dan looked like he had been slapped.

Blair turned around to face Dan.

'Dan, this is between me and Chuck so can you keep an eye on Serena, thank you.'

Dan shrugged and walked towards Serena's room.

'You don't OWN me, you don't have the right to say what I can and can't do, you with whores and drinking 24/7. I don't say ANYTHING about that, you can't just control me, I'm not yours right now WHEN will you understand that?' Blair shouted furiously at Chuck, who was slowly shrinking.

'Blair, I love you, and I always will.'

'We had this discussion the other night, Chuck. You know I love you as well but we need to spend some time apart, this isn't the right time?'

'So when is the right time huh? After you finish screwing Humphrey?

'Whatever happens between me and Dan is none of your business Chuck, yes I understand your going through a difficult time but I'm afraid I can't be there for you as much as I want to be it's not good for me, it's not good for us.'

'What about Serena, Blair? Have you seen the Gossip Girl posts, she's spiralling out of control and your here, having sex with Humphrey.' Chuck glared, 'Don't you think she has enough scandels to deal with?'

This was it.

'Get out Chuck. You know what? Let's _talk_ when your sober and finished screwing skanks.'

'No. I want to see if Serena's okay, I want to find out what caused this in the first place.'

'Serena's fine. I'd better tell you now before you find out from another source and go mental,' Blair paused, leading Chuck to a near by sofa where they both sat, facing each other. 'Well, she, caught, er, me and Humphrey, well together and she got really upset.'

Narrowing his eyes, Chuck stared a Blair in the coldest way possible. Getting up, he straighted out his suit.

'Well then I'd better get going. Your really quite something aren't you? You and Humphrey should be ashamed of yourselves. Tell Serena that I stopped by.' He sneered, striding away towards the elevator. Blair followed in pursuit and as Chuck stumbled into the elevator, the doors shut and she wore she could hear him slamming his fist inside as it sped down.

She felt so unbelievably guilty, how could she betray Serena like this? Because of her Serena got into a public scandel, ruined her so called reputation and was somewhat devasted. Blair thought it would be best if her and Humphrey kept away from each other now. Until this whole fiasco died down. It wasn't fair. Why did she feel so goddamn vulnerable around him? He made her weak at her knees, blush and when they kissed she would glow. But he was a Brooklyn nobody and she was Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Queen of the Upper East Side. They would never, ever work. She wasn't free and easy, beautiful like Serena Van Der Woodsen. She couldn't date anybody and get away with it. There was Chuck. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They were inevitable. How could she spoil that with Humphrey? A tear dared to escape at the corner of her eye. Damn that Humphrey for making her feel in such a way. She halted at Serena's doorway, seeing the tired blonde awake and holding Dan's hand, crying. Dan was running his fingers through her hair and speaking softly to her.

'I love you Serena. I always will be, being with Blair was a mistake. We were friends over the break when no one was there. So what? We saw a couple of movies together but that was it. What you saw, was just us trying to figure out if we had feelings for each other and we got carried away because we had been alone for so long. We never meant to hurt you.'

Anger and Sadness swept through Blair's body. So that was what Humphrey thought of her. She was biting back screaming at him because half of what he had said was true and at the moment it was the right thing to say to Serena when she was in such a fragile state. Taking deep breathes she walked into the room and sat gently on the other side of Serena.

'B, I'm so sorry I overreacted. I was so stupid and It's going to be all over the news tomorrow. And on gossip girl.' Serena said wearily, turning to face her.

'It's okay S, I'm so sorry too especially the whole thing with your Mom, Dad and Ben. I never meant to add more pressure on you.' Blair replied, giving Serena a warm but tired smile.

'Don't you think we should send Dan home now? He looks so tired.' Serena said softly, pouting at Blair.

'No, I don't want to leave you!' Dan gazed at Serena.

'Yes, Serena is right, go home Humphrey.'

Dan left, staring at Serena longingly and Blair crept under the quilt staring daggers at Dan's back as he walked away. Snuggling close to Blair, Serena rested against her shoulder and shut her eyes. The two of them fell asleep in the warmth.

Getting a cab around 4AM was difficult. He walked through the city streets, eyelids half closed trying to spot a patterned yellow vechile. Not to mention the crowd that was about this time of day. Drunks ranted outside bars, screaming abuse at random people. Drug dealers roamed around, trying to spot people that might be interested. It wasn't safe. But Dan was aware of this, living in Brooklyn, Rufus had taught him how to be 'street smart' So he walked discreetly, dodging any kind of dodgy looking people. Prostitutes were everywhere. They were one of the hardest kind of people to dodge. Finally he spotted a cab outside some weirdo cafe. The driver was taking a smoke outside. If he had stayed the night at the Penthouse, it would have caused a lot more trouble than required.

'Excuse me!' Dan said frantically to the driver, 'Can I possibly get a ride?'

The driver threw the cigarette on the footpath, squishing it with the edge of his shoe.

'Yeh I guess, but you're gonna have to pay me extra.' He drawled, eyes drifting towards Dan.

Dan let out a sigh of relief and fished into his pocket for his wallet. Pulling out a couple of twenty dollar notes he handed them to the driver who took them, satisfied. Getting inside the cab, he gave the cab driver the address and the car started. They drove to the loft in silence. As soon as they got there, Dan handed the driver another twenty and ran all the way up to the loft in relief. Finally. He could sleep. Unlocking the door, he turned on the light, pulled everything out of his pant pockets and walked to his bedroom, shrugging the clothes Blair had lent him off. Pulling on a soft navy blue t-shirt, Dan switched off all the lights and crawled into his untidy bed. Thinking about Blair. She made him feel so great, like a thousand fireworks at once when they touched. It was quite obvious they had clear feelings for each other. But they could never ever be together. It was impossible. Why would they act like two sexually driven animals when they were together? Even the slightest touch could set them off. Blair had probably sorted everything out with Chuck when she had sent him inside. It probably even ended with a kiss. Dan didn't know why he was worrying about it so much.. Was he.. Jealous? Of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass? Everything would be better in the morning.

Blair woke up at 10am by herself in Serena's bed. Jumping up, she staggered drowsily towards where a freshly showered Serena was, sipping a cup of black coffee and watching some news channel. The news anchor droned on.

_"Serena Van Der Woodsen's mother recently was trialled for jail time. This must be the cause of the it girl's breakdown.' _

That terrible video from the other night played, with Serena drunkily sitting on this guy's lap, giggling at the onlookers.

_"Ms Van Der Woodsen's family and friends soon arrived at the scene, escorting her out of the club' _

It showed Blair, Dan and Eric covering their faces and dragging Serena out of the club, driving rudely changed the channel to Video Hits and Taylor Swift's 'Back to December' filled the room.

'Was it really that bad?' Serena said tearfully.

'Well, don't worry S, everything will soon die down. Hey! Look it's Eric. Talk to him while I have a shower.' Blair said loudly, as Serena turned around to face Eric, who looked really worried but relaxed as he went to sit with Serena.

Walking to the bathroom, Blair shut the door, inhaling deepy as she turned on the shower.

Checking the latest Gossip Girl blasts on his phone, Dan munched on his buttered toast in silence. About twenty three different ones on Serena and one new one about him, and Blair? The title was 'Lonely Boy and Queen B. Affair? We didn't see that one coming.' Someone must have tipped the blogger off. Right now he needed anything to distract him. So he wouldn't think about _her. _He had a literature report due, which he had nearly completed, due next Friday. Writing could be a distraction. As he pulled his laptop out a knock on his door threw him completely off balance. Who would it be this time? Hopefully not Blair.

'Hey Man. Thought you would need some company.' Nate said happily, letting himself in.

'Nate! Good to see you, where's Raina?' Dan replied, shutting the door behind Nate.

'She's gone off to Chicago to see her father.' Nate grinned, lounging on the couch.

Nate could be a distraction as well.

**Urrgghh, I'm so sorry for this measly chapter. I know it sucks. It's just that I have had so much damn homework lately it's not funny. I'll update soonish. **

**Please review! 3**


End file.
